Tales From the Ed Zone
by SlayerTank99
Summary: Jointing tales of horror featuring all of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters.


_Hello, my fellow readers. In case you haven't noticed, I have finished Ed, Edd, n, Eddy's 4th of July Bloodbath. So if you haven't seen it yet I recommend you do. If you have been wondering why A Nightmare In The Cul-De-Sac Part 2 and Ed, Edd, n, Eddy: The Purge have not been updated recently is because I have been running out of ideas both stories. Don't get upset because this does not mean I'm abandoning theme. It may just be a while before I update theme._

 _Now that I got that out of the way, I have an exciting new story for all you Ed, Edd, n, Eddy fanfiction fans. It is called Tales From the Ed Zone. This story will jointing tales of horror with each story about all the characters. It will be in the style of Tales From the Crypt, Goosebumps, and Are You Afraid of the Dark?_

 _So shall we get to our first story started? Our first story involves the loving siblings Ed and Sarah. This story even takes place during the season of cheer. But, I think it should be the season of FEAR! I call this story:_

A Creature Was Stirring

It was Christmas Eve in Sarah and Ed's house. Outside it was an absolute blizzard. In the house there was a Christmas tree with presents underneath, a piano with Christmas music sheets, cookies and milk with a note to Santa Claus, and a radio playing Christmas carols.

Ed walked into the living room putting a stocking on the mantel of the fireplace as the fire underneath roared. Ed saw his little sister walk into the room causing him to say "Hello baby sister. Are you happy tomorrow's Christmas?"

"Yeah Ed I really am!" Sarah said.

Ed continued adding stockings on the mantel as Sarah took out a large kitchen knife from her back. As Ed was humming a Christmas song, Sarah raised her kitchen knife and drove the knife down Ed's head. Ed feel to the ground dead instantly.

"Merry Christmas you goddamn retard!" Sarah said with a smile.

Then Sarah bent down to take the knife out of Ed's head but it was too deep in and Sarah couldn't pull it out. This made her put her foot on Ed's neck and try to pull it out again. This time it worked but it made Sarah fall to the ground after struggling.

"Santa is that you?" A little girl said walking into the room.

The little girl was Chole. She was Ed and Sarah's eight year-old cousin who was over for the holidays. Ed, Sarah, and Chloe were the only ones home as the rest of the family was out Christmas shopping.

"Chloe!" Sarah said quickly getting up and hiding the knife behind her back.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sarah said as she walked over to her.

"I heard Santa!" Chloe said.

"Well he hasn't come yet and we won't come if you're not sleeping." Sarah said as she grabbed her hand and lead her back upstairs.

"Goodnight Ed!" Chloe said as Sarah dragged her.

"Come on seriously."

"How come Ed didn't say goodnight to me?"

"He's asleep like you should be."

"But when Santa comes he'll wake Ed up!" Chloe said with joy.

"Chloe I don't even think Santa could wake Ed up." Sarah said.

"Now in bed come on."

"But I can't sleep it's too hot in here." Chloe said.

"Well then I'll open this window but just a little bit."

"What do you want for Christmas Sarah?" Chloe said.

"I already got it sweetheart, I already got it." Sarah said with a smile.

Afterwards, Sarah picked up Ed's corpse and began to drag it.

"Good lord Ed! What have you been eating?" Sarah said as she struggled.

As Sarah got outside the radio playing Christmas carols suddenly stopped.

"We apologize for the interruption to this station however, we are receiving important information."

The voice suddenly changed.

"This message is being transmitted at the request of the Peach Creek Police Department. Local authorities are warning residents to be on the lookout for a male caucasian reported to be a homicidal maniac who has recently escaped from the Peach Creek Mental Facility. So far it has been reported that he has murdered six women in the Peach Creek area. Authorities are now conforming that the man is 6 foot 5 inches tall, 220 pounds, in his late 50s, has gray hair, and is now wearing a Santa Claus suit stolen from a Salvation Army facility. All residents are being asked to avoid being outdoors at all times. If you see this man please dial 9-1-1 immediately. We will continue to bring updates on this situation."

Sarah was still trying to drag Ed outside still struggling.

"A couple of sit ups, maybe a trip to the gym once in a while wouldn't of killed you would it?" Sarah said as she struggled.

Finally, Sarah made it to a river behind the house.

Sarah's plan was to make Ed's death look like an accident.

"How about a nice cold swim Ed?" Sarah said.

Suddenly, Sarah heard the sounds of bells ringing.

"Who's there?"

The sound continued.

Just as Sarah turned around she screamed at the site of the homicidal maniac dressed in the Santa suit. The man swung his axe at Sarah but she got out of the way tripping on the snow. The man quickly swung his axe on the ground missing Sarah as she got up. Then the man tried again but this time Sarah grabbed the axe as the man tried to force it into her face. Sarah quickly crotch kicked him causing him to drop the axe. Sarah ran for the door with the axe in her hand as the man chased after her. Sarah got in the house and closed the door on the man's hand. As the man tried to grab her with his hand sticking through the door, Sarah hit his hand with the axe causing him to scream and take his hand back out. Finally Sarah locked the door and ran for the phone.

"Operator I need the police hurry please!" Sarah said.

"Give me your location mam." The operator said.

"My location is-"

Before Sarah finished she released that Ed's corpse was outside and that she couldn't call the police without exposing her own crimes.

Sarah walked around the house looking throughout all the windows to see if the killer Santa was still out there.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Sarah stood by the window hesitating to answer it.

As Sarah reached for the phone, the killer Santa broke the window behind her with a brick and tried to strangle her. As Sarah struggled she picked up the axe and hit the killer Santa's face with the butt part of the axe, knocking him unconscious.

After that Sarah closed the shutters on the window and finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Horace this is Captain Anderson of the Peach Creek Police Department. We are calling to let you know about the maniac who escaped from the mental facility."

"What?"

"You didn't hear about on the radio?"

"No, no I didn't"

"Well he's killed quite a few people and we have reports that he's wearing an old Santa Claus suit. So we are sending police officers to all the homes in your area just to check."

"Alright. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not really miss. Apparently he's used an axe to kill his victims. For your safety we recommend you stay indoors, lock the doors and an office should be at your home in 20 minutes."

"Okay thank you officer."

Finally Sarah hung up the phone and she got an idea.

"No officer I didn't kill my brother. Santa did!"

Sarah walked outside carrying the axe in her hand. She walked towards Ed's corpse. She raised the axe and dropped it and it landed right on Ed's forehead.

Sarah then walked back into the house and picked up the phone.

As the number was dailing she prepared to act hysterical.

"Hello?"

"The killer he's here!"

"He's there?"

"Yes he killed my brother!"

"What is your location mam?"

"It's-"

Before Sarah finished she looked out the window and saw that the axe was gone. Sarah ran to where the broken window was and saw only the killer's outline in the snow. She ran back to the phone.

"He's got an axe and he's outside please hurry!"

"Mam calm down and tell me your location"

"223 Rethink Ave. Hurry please!"

"Calm down mam. Do you have a weapon in the house, anything you can protect yourself with?"

"Dad's gun!"

Sarah ran into her parents room and went into the closet where she tried to grab the gun that was on the top shelf. Sarah was too short and couldn't reach the gun. Even worse the door closed behind her and when she tried to open it the door wouldn't open. As Sarah opened the door she discovered through the closet window that the killer Santa was using a ladder to try to get into the house.

"Oh no Chloe!"

Sarah began to try to open the door.

Meanwhile, outside Chloe was woken up by noises and was overjoyed at what she thought was Santa Claus climbing her house.

"I knew you would come Santa!"

"Chloe I'm coming!" Sarah said as she desperately tried to open the door.

"Come on Santa hurry up!"

The killer Santa continued to climb up the ladder before he finally made it to the top.

"Here Santa I'll help you"

Chloe reached out her hand to grab the killer Santa's hand but the killer Santa couldn't reach her hand.

"I'm coming!" Sarah said before she finally broke open the door. She ran upstairs as fast as she could into Chloe's room and when she got there she was gone and the window was wide open.

"Oh no!" Sarah said.

"Sarah?!" Chloe called out.

"Chloe!" Sarah quickly walked down the stairs and was relieved to see Chloe okay.

"Oh Chloe thank goodness."

"See Sarah?"

Chloe walked the killer Santa into the room holding his hand.

"I told you Santa would come and he didn't even have to go down the chimney. I let him in."

As the killer Santa stared at Sarah the door behind him opened showing how he got in.

Sarah screamed in terror.

The killer Santa held his axe before he finally uttered:

"Have you been naughty or have you been nice?"

 **END**

 _Well how was that for a scream my fellow readers?_

 _Oh don't worry about little Chloe. This Santa only preferred older women...IN PEACES THAT IS!_

 _Well it just comes to say: Be very careful what you AXE for for Christmas._

 _You might just GET IT!_


End file.
